who my heart chose
by no-one-to-be-known
Summary: What if you are in a situation where you are turn between two men, one is your husband and the other is your soul mate. What will you do? Stay with the guy which you don't have anything in common with or be with the man you can surely get along?
1. The Wedding Sakura's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of it's characters

Okay people, this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind and give this piece of crap a shot.

Summary: What if you are in a situation where you are turn between two men, one is your husband and the other is your soulmate. What will you do? Stay with the guy which you don't have anything in common with or be with the man you can surely get along? Tough isn't it.

Chapter one: The Wedding (Sakura's POV)

Sakura was sitting in the car as she is being brought to the church. Even though she's not going to marry the man who swept her feet of the ground, she was still feeling very nervous because she knows that this event will bring a big difference in her life. And there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Flashback:

After her family finished eating they went to the common room to talk about the news that her parents was so excited about.

With a smiling face Sakura's mom spoke,"As you have known my beautiful daughter, our campany and the Uchiha Gruop had come into terms concerning about the merger that we have been working for a year. This will make the two leading group in the world into a one great company that will dictate the flow of business in the world." Then her expression change into a more serious one,"But to be sure that the other doesn't betray the other, we have come to an agreement that our children shall be wed."

As her mother was finishing her sentence Sakura shouted in horror,"What! This can't be happening." " Your kidding right?!"

"Sorry sweetie, but what your mother said earlier was true," Mr. Haruno spoke in a very honest tone. "We won't kid on something that concerns you and the company."

"But dad! You can't do this to me. I'm still very young to partake in such athing. For God's sake I'm only 22. There is still so much that I want to do with my single life. And I thought marriage was something that should be done by two people who are in love with each other, like with you and mom." Sakura said angrily.

"Sweetie, you have to understand as next leader of the Haruno Group you have to make some sacrifices. We have to take care of the company that was owned by our clan for generations." her dad explained.

"Sakura darling, with the global recession going on, this is the only way we can stabilize everything." her mother said.

"But, but ...." Sakura spoke in disbelief.

Her mother approached her and said, holding her hand in the process,"Sakura we're doing this because it's for the best, for the company and most especially for you. This will assure us that you will have a well provided life in the future." Sakura watched her mother in teary eye.

Mr. Haruno then joined the two and pulled them into a tight hug. After that he then spoke,"Always remember that your mom and I love you very much," "And will always will." Her mom seconded.

End of flashback

With the help of her parents she was able to accept that she is going to marry someone she doesn't even know. 'I just need to do one for the team; for my parents, my clan and to the company.'she thought as she is getting closer to her destination.

When she arrived, the church was already full. All was ready. Her friends were there with their partners. Her parents then held her, her dad in the right while her mom was in her left as ceremony started.

As each member (pertaining to the flower girls, bridesmaids, groomsmen, sponsors and etc. ) walked in the aisle, Sakura kept thinking about what would his soon to be husband be like. From her view in the back-most of the line, that would be around 25 meters away from were the groom was standing, she can see that her future hubby was quite tall and has a black hair. She was getting excited to meet him because this is the first time they are going to, ironic isn't it.

Flashback:

They have only a month to prepare for the wedding. Everyone was very busy especially the bride to be, because even though the wedding wasn't her idea she still wants to make it special. She always says to her friends, who were there helping her,"Guys this will only happen to me once, so I will do everything in my part to make it perfect."

But with everything that was going on, she wasn't able to meet the groom because apparently he is very busy working and just left all that was needed to be prepared, on his part, to his mother.

Ten-Ten said,"Hey Sak! It seems that you are the only one enthusiastic about this marriage. He didn't even give an effort to see you and discuss about this."

"Y-yah! He couldn't be that busy to not able to drop by and say hello."Hinata said in a soft tone.

"You know men don't like this stuff."Sakura defended.

"Maybe his just a total jerk. Or maybe he's to ugly that's why he doesn't want to show his perfectly deformed face. . . ." Ino laughed after that statement.

"That right. He's too scared that maybe you'll call off the wedding. . . ." Ten-Ten giggled then continued,"His only chance to hook-up with a hot-tie."

All of them laughed. "Guys be nice." Sakura said.

End of flashback

All were in there places. Now it's her time to walk the aisle. Even though she is moving closer and closer to the altar, she is still deep in thought about the conversation they had between her friends.

Flashback:

"Sak do you know anything about groom to be?" Ino inquired.

Sakura answered in a bored tone, "Not that much. But at least I know his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he graduated in Konoha University at the young age of 16, and he is currently the vice-pres. of the Uchiha Group."

"That's it ... nothing more. How about his likes and dislikes? His hobbies?" Ino commented.

"Ahh ... I only know that he was playing college basketball ... and that he is currently 22 years old." Sakura said.

"Nothing more personal?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I only know what I found in the internet about him and in some files my researchers found. Hinata helped me, but still theirs nothing, not even a single picture." Sakura said.

"I asked the best researchers in our company, they said theres nothing they can find that is more precise than what Sakura and I found. Th-they said that maybe he is paying a big amount of money just to hide his personal life." Hinata explained.

"And that proves my theory!" Ino said.

"That?" The three asked in the same time,

"That he is definitely and unquestionably ugly." Ino said convincingly.

End of flash back

The wedding went on very smoothly. Both the bride and the groom said their I do's then all cheered for the newly wed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this isn't much but I hope you enjoyed reading. Next Chapter will be Sasuke's POV. Remember RR bye bye bye byeeeeeeeeeeeee 4 now


	2. The Wedding Sasuke's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of it's characters

Chapter two: Wedding (Sasuke's point of view)

'Is it just me or the bride is late' Sasuke thought as he was standing in front of the altar in his white tux, growing more impatient by the second.

His best man babbled,"Teme! Don't scowl like that. It's your wedding day. Aren't you excited to meet your future wife."

"Shot up dobe." Sasuke said. "I'm just here to do my responsibility as the heir to the Uchiha group."

Naruto commented,"Hay your still an overly serious ice cube, loosen up for a change. If you keep this up, you'll get old very soon."

Sasuke gave Naruto a dangerous glare but it didn't bothered the blond. He even commented, "You even look old already. Maybe Sakura will run away when she sees you because she doesn't want to mary a grandpa." Naruto chuckled but was stop shortly after Sasuke pounded his head.

After Sasuke heard her name, he suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of curiousity.

Flash back:

After closing an important deal, the boys had their snack. Then the topic came up.

Sasuke's friends or you may call them that, pertaining to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, already knew that this would happen. They didn't reacted that much, except for Naruto who complained about "Why is teme going to get married before us. We have dated many girls compared to this block. Life is unfair." when they heard the news.

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"I already saw this coming." Shimaru said. "This is what we pay for being rich. How bothersome."

When Naruto recovered then he asked,"Teme who's the unlucky girl?Have you met her?No scratch that, is she hot?"

"What a pervert. That's what you get for hanging-out with Kakashi sensei so much." Neji said.

"Earth to Sasuke, you haven't answered yet." Naruto added

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of the Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Sasuke answered with annoyance in his voice. "I haven't met her, and I'm not planning to. It doesn't matter."

"Gees ... I know your an ice block and all but this is ridiculous. Your the first man I know who doesn't want to get to know her fiance for crying out-loud." Naruto said.

Shikamaru was currently using his laptop, he won't admit it but his also curious. He searched Sasuke's fiance in the internet hoping to find something. Shikamaru said, "Here it is, Sakura Haruno." Neji and Naruto listened eagerly while Sasuke pretended not to care but listened anyway. "born in Suna, 22 years old, graduated in an exclusive university, very active in charity works, and black belter in karate... I think this is her picture photographed during her last outreach program." Shikamaru turned his laptop to face the gang.

Naruto and Neji looked at the picture, then Naruto said,"Smoking hooooooot! Now I officially hate the world. How come teme always gets the good ones." Neji seconded,"I don't usually agree with Naruto but she is indeed hot."

End of flashback

'Not that bad' Sasuke thought after remembering how beautiful she looked in the picture but of course Sasuke being Sasuke won't admit it.

Because he was in deep thought, he didn't realize that the ceremony already started. Naruto hit him in the side, cueing him to turn around. The bride was already five meters away from where he is. Then Sasuke thought, 'About time to get things over with.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know the chapter is short. This was, sort of, a filler. Remember read and review. The next chapter will be "Honeymoon . . . . alone?. Till next time bye :)


	3. Honeymoon, saved

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

"spoken words"

'thoughts'

Chapter three: Honeymoon, saved

The wedding ran smoothly, as well as the reception. Immediately after, the couple was on a flight towards the Uchiha's Vacation Island.

''Excuse me ma'am?'' the pilot said in attempt to wake Sakura. His effort was not in vain since the young miss woke up.

''Yes.'' Sakura replied.

''Sorry for disturbing you but we have already landed.'' the pilot said.

'Oh right, I forgot I got married yesterday.' she thought. ''Am may I ask where Sasuke is?'' she asked as she stood up.

''He already got off 15 minutes ago.'' he answered.

'Grr! That bastard left me with out even saying anything. Wait until I get my hands on you, I'll make you pay for this just wait.' she thought as she walked and descended on the stairs. Then she saw a man in his 50s smiling at her.

''Young miss welcome to the island. I'm Zagato the Uchiha's trusted butler.'' he greeted. ''It's very nice to finally meet the young masters wife.''

Sakura smiled and greeted back, "Nice to meet you to, you can call me Sakura''.

Then he opened the cars door motioning her to enter. In the car, as Sakura was enjoying the view the butler interrupted,

''Young master asked me to pick you up since his attending to some business maters. But don't you worry he'll be back during lunch.''

When they arrived she saw a beautiful rest house. It had an antique touch. As she entered, she liked the place since it had that homey feel.

''Young miss, your languages in the room.'' Mr. Zagato informed.

''Am may I ask were exactly?'' she asked.

''It's in the right most part of the house.'' he answered as he smiled. ''Don't worry you won't get confused since Young master's wing only has one bedroom.''

She asked, 'what you mean by his wing?''

''The Uchiha clan has over 9 houses in this island, not including the helps home. There is one for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, one for each of their children, and the others are for the visitors and guests.'' he replied.

''So you mean, it's just me and Sasuke who will be staying here?'' in shock.

''Yes. We'll Mrs. Uchiha designed this arrangement so that they can relax without any disturbance when they have their vacation. Don't worry a housekeeper will come here to tidy up the place, food will be delivered, and if there is anything you need you can call us, just dial #9 on the intercom.'' he then looked at his watch and continued, "Sorry young miss but I have to go, I need to go get the event plan from the chief of the town.''

After the butler was gone she decided to take a shower, changed to her regular clothes and watched tv.

When Sasuke arrived at around 12 in the afternoon, the first thing he noticed was that the tv was on. He went to his room and changed to a more comfortable shirt. He then approached the receiving room. 'She's sleeping again? Such a lazy person.' then poked Sakura.

Sakura opened his eyes and saw her husband. 'Such a handsome face' she stared as blushed a little 'Crap'. ''What?'' she said to cover up.

He saw that, he smirked and answered, ''Lunch''. Sasuke walked toward the dining area.

She then followed. She sat opposite to him and started to eat.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

'Awkward. Isn't he going to talk.'

**After 10 minutes.**

'The silence is killing me. How am i suppose to know him if he won't talk not even one bit.'

**After a few minutes.**

'Maybe I'll start the conversation'

''Ammm we weren't properly introduced last night, since the events passed by quick that we didn't had the chance to talk." Sakura spoke. ''My name is Haruno Sakura, 22, Im in my 3rd year now as a medical student and I like to travel.'' then she smiled after.

There was silence again.

'What isn't he saying something.' ''I think it's your turn now. ''Sakura said.

He produce a huff sound then replied ''Uchiha Sasuke, 22, youngest son and heir to the Uchiha Corp.''

''That's it!'' 'Do I need to ask everything before he speaks.' Sakura starts get irritated.

''I just answered what you asked. Now you know my name, same as I know yours. And next time remember that your family name is no longer Haruno but Uchiha.'' he replied.

'Be patient Sakura, maybe it takes him a longer time to warm up.' ''Sorry, I'll try to put that in mind. Its just that I still can't believe I got married yesterday, I think it will take some time to get used to.'' Sakura tried to sound as apologetic as possible. She was expecting Sasuke to console her but instead he stood without a word, motioning to leave.

'Moron' ''And where do you think your going?'' she asked angryly.

''Out.'' he uttered without then continued walking.

''How about me? What am I suppose to do?'' she shouted while standing up.

As if he didn't hear anything he continued to walk. Sakura greeted her teeth ''I can't believe that guy. Jerk! What a total jerk. Leaving me here alone even know he knows I'm not familiar with this place. Why do I have to be stuck in this predicament?'' she said.

Her phone rang, then answered it while wiping the tears that was forming in her eyes. ''Hello'' she greeted ''Mom, I'm so happy you called.''

**2 hours later**

''Bye. Love you mom.'' Sakura felt better after talking to Mrs. Haruno. She expressed her complaints about the Uchiha and ask if there was any way out of being married. Mrs. Haruno tried to console her. She suggest that she should be patient with Sasuke because he is also adjusting, that this (marriage) is also hard for him.

After that she took a shower, thinking it might help her cool her temper.

She decided to roam around thinking she wouldn't waste a perfect sunny afternoon.

It took her quite some time to reach the islands plaza. The place was great, not to mention complete. They have all that you need, from gadgets to clothes, groceries and coffee shops. 'I thought it would be more primitive, It's like I'm hanging out on my fave mall only difference is the buildings are made of huts.'

She decided to have a snack. "One cheesecake and a soda."

"Would that be all ma'am?" asked the cashier. "Yes" replied while smiling gleefully. She sat in the corner table, near the transparent window. 'The people seems to be busy, I wonder' she was cut off in the middle of her thought when she heard a loud shriek in the next table.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"Can't believe he's actually here. It's been 3 years since he last came." the brunette said.

"He was just a meter away from us this morning. Good lord, he looked even more delicious than before." shorthaired girl commented.

"Good thing we were in the right place at the right time for missy here to buy vitamins. Or we couldn't have seen him."

"What do you think is he doing here? I mean ever since he started working for their company he hasn't able to visit."

"What ever it is, I'm just ecstatic that he's here. I hope he would come to the festival this tomorrow."

"OMG! We should prep ourselves. Maybe one of us will catch his attention, and then ask to be his girlfriend, then be married and become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura spat some of the soda that she was drinking. All this time she was eves dropping on the group of girls and was starting to get interested on the person they were talking about. She thought that he must be that good looking for them to have frenzy over. But she wasn't expecting for Sasuke's name to come up.

No one seemed to notice, she just quickly wiped her mouth then acted as if nothing happened. The girls continued to chat.

"What do you think the sex would be like?" said the other girl.

"Of course he will be great in the sac. Like what they said, Uchiha's are good at everything."

Then it sank in to Sakura. 'Wait. We're here to have our honeymoon. Honeymoon = sex. I'm in deep shit.' She was already sweating bullets realizing that something might happen between the two of them later.

When she came back to Sasuke's wing, she immediately went on with her plan. While walking back, she thought of something that might save her from her dilemma. Plan was; eat early, sleep early since Sasuke seems not the type to do the deed when the partner is not participative. And even though she doesn't like sleeping all sweaty, in this case would be the right idea thinking the smell would torn off her husband.

Morning sun lit the bedroom. Sakura tried to cover her eyes. "Stupid. Where is that damn control." Hand reaching for the side table but no remote (remote controlled curtaines). She then sat down and rub her eyes. "Damn so bright." Then it hit her, it morning already. She immediately checked her side, no Sasuke and then checked if she still has her clothes on. 'Phew …' she made a fist "Yes I survived the night."

**The next day.**

After her morning rituals she went to the dining room. And was shocked by the food on the table.

"Good morning young miss." Zagato greeted. "Since we don't know what you want for breakfast. The chef prepared a lot so that young miss can choose to her liking."

"Sorry for the bother. I should have told you yesterday that a simple bacon and eggs will do." said in a apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize. We are here to serve you young miss." he replied.

"You can call me Sakura. Bye the way, where is Sasuke?"

"He went out. I guess he has another meeting. He left something for you." Zagato gave an envelop to her.

She smiled and thanked him then started eating.

Later that evening.

The plaza was filled with beautiful decorations and lights, not to mention the villagers dressing in kimonos. Joy and excitement can be felt in the atmosphere. Sakura was very pleased by her decision.

The envelope that Sasuke left was from the chief of the town. It was an invitation for her to attend the festival. Sakura thought it over, thinking of the pros and cons. Pro: maybe she'll have fun. Con: it might be dangerous to roam at night. But eventually decided to join the festivities since she has nothing else to do.

As she was playing a shooting game, a drunk guy approached her. "Hey there sexy. Can you can play with my gun if you're bored with that one."

She looked at the guy, but didn't respond. She then continued her game.

"Hey I'm talking to you." the grab her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Feisty aren't we? But don't worry I like you better that way." he's face getting closer by the second. "Especially in bed." He added.

"Sorry but your not my type, and I prefer sober one's. So can you please let go of me." Sakura responded while trying to free herself from the man's grasp.

"And why would I let go of a good catch."

Sakura was about to respond but someone bit her to it.

"Because I'll kill you if you won't." someone behind her uttered in a deadly tone.

You can see the horror in his face; he immediately let go of her and ran like some sprinter.

Sakura was about to say thank you when she turned around and saw Sasuke. There he was, looking very gorgeous in his dark blue kimono.

_Authors note: Long time no write... lol... I appologize for not updating ...I was busy (partly true) and sasusaku being together is getting slimmer based on the latest chaps... But because I have nothing else to do this sembreak I decided to post the chap I wrote in my phone... I hope u like it... FWI, sory for my new writing style, many things happened during the past years... my creativity is not as high as before so please bare with me... Hope I can update this week... but I won't promise..._


	4. Festivities

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

**Chapter 4: Festival**

It took her some time before she could utter a word. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn"

"Hn? What does that mean? her brows furrowed.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke had just arrived in his house when his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D., it was his mother calling. "Hello mother. What do you want?"_

_"Hey Mr. that's not how to talk to your mother! I didn't raise you like that. Btw, where is my beautiful daughter in law? I want to talk to her?" in a gleeful tone._

_"I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know."_

_"She's not here in the house. Maybe she went to the festival."_

_"So you mean that my daughter in law is out there? By herself? This late in the night?" her voice raise up a notch._

_"Hn"_

_"Don't hn me. Go find her." she ordered. "And pray nothing bad happened to her or else I'll disown you."_

_End flashback"_

He moved closer to her until only a few inches separating their faces. Eyes meeting intensely before he spoke, "It's for me to know and for you to discover." He stepped away, then added, "And by the way, you're welcome." He smirked then turned around.

Sakura could feel her temper rising. 'The nerve! I can't believe I'm married to this…' "Jackass!" she shouted while throwing her sandals. Unfortunately for her, she missed.

"Ouch!" roared the girl, the same brunette girl from the café. "Who threw that?"

She approached the girl to apologized. She explained that she didn't mean to hit her, that she wasn't her target.

"Apology not accepted. Look what you've done to my kimono!" pointing at the tear on the right sleeves. "You'll pay for this." she was about to attack Sakura when Sasuke interfered, blocking the girl.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

The girl stared at him for quite some time but snapped out of it when Sakura spoke. "What my husband here is trying to say is that I'm very sorry and that I'll have it repaired or replace it with a new one."

People begin to form around them.

"I don't believe it." said the girl.

"You have my word. I'll pay for everything."

"That's not what I meant." She looked at Sakura from head to toe. "I don't think that you expect me to believe that the great, handsome and not to mention hot Sasuke Uchiha is married to you! You must be dreaming girl." Afterwards she faced him and clung to his arm. "Can you please clear this one out? I think missy here in confused."

Sasuke pushed her away. He then held Sakura's face and kissed her on the lips. "She is my wife. I think this would be enough proof." He held her hand showing to everyone her ring. "I'll send someone to fix your kimono." "People the show's over." He said to the crowd encircling them, then he dragged Sakura away.

=He took her to where his car was, after that drove towards his house. Sakura on the other hand was still in deep in her thoughts. 'He kissed me. He with his actual lips kissed me. It's not like I hadn't been kissed before but' she looked at Sasuke 'this time was different. It felt as if everything was in place. But why? It never it happened from my previous experience with other guys. Not to mention that my heart is still in frenzy. All for just one simple kiss.'

"Stop staring."

She looked away, focused her eyes on the road. "I wasn't."

"Hn" was his only reply.

Days after were uneventful, both Sakura and Sasuke did their own thing.

On the last day of their honeymoon, Sakura woke up later than usual. Sasuke on the other hand, was already eating breakfast.

"Young master if you don't mind me asking, did you and miss Sakura had a fight before you got here?

"No"

"Then why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Because I know she would have a hard time sleeping when a stranger is in the same bed as she is."

"Then why don't let her get to know you."

Before he could answer, Sakura cam out of the room and walked towards them.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning young miss. I hope you had a nice sleep."

"I did. I even over slept."

"We'll I need to go. I still need to visit a friend in the hospital. Good bye young master and young miss."

"But its raining outside. Do you have a car?" she commented.

"No. A bad timing for me to decide to walk don't you think? But it's okay I have an umbrella."

"You can use my car." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure young master?"

"Yes. I won't need it today."

"Thank you."

Zagato left. Sakura went to her room after eating. Sasuke watched tv.

The weather was becoming worst, rain was pouring hard. It was almost lunch time when the phone rang. "Kring3x"

Sasuke pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Zagato, I'm very sorry young master but I'm afraid we can't send over lunch. A big boulder is blocking the road. I'm afraid you have to cook for yourselves. Good thing we were able to stock some canned goods and some food in the refrigerator."

"Okay. Bye" then he put down the phone.

Thunder struck. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" a scream was heard in Sakura's room. Sasuke went over and found her in the corner, eyes shut and hands on her ears.

He approached her. "What's wrong."

He held her hand. She opened her eyes.

"Dooooog –Daaaaaa-Doooooogggg"

Like impulse, Sakura hugged Sasuke. "Make it stop." She said.

"I can't do that." Sasuke didn't push Sakura away, instead he held her tight in his arms.

_I don't know how thunder really sounds so this is my best attempt = "Dooooog –Daaaaaa-Doooooogggg"_

_If anything confuses you about the chap or my past ones or any concerns regarding the this fic. . . dont be afraid to ask or comment . . ._

_I hope you liked it . . . till next tym . . ._


	5. Annoying Storm

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

"spoken words"

'thoughts'

_Chapter 5: Annoying Storm_

_Like impulse, Sakura hugged Sasuke. "Make it stop." She said._

_"I can't do that." Sasuke didn't push Sakura away, instead he held her tight in his arms._

It's more than an hour and their still in the same position. There was no thunder but the rain kept on pouring. Sasuke loosened his hold on Sakura.

"Don't go." Sakura whispered. You can sense the fear in her voice.

"I'm getting a little bit tired. Can we sit down?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't respond. She just tightened her hold on Sasuke, and buried her face on his chest.

"Hn." He took a deep breath then spoke. He didn't wait for her response, he lead her to his bed. "I won't leave. I just need to sit down." She let go of him. He let her sit on the bed, and then he sat beside her.

Sakura's POV:

'Stay calm. The storm will stop soon.' Something moved, she glanced at her side, "Sasuke" she said. She blushed, tried to hide it by looking back at the floor. She could hear her heart beat faster than normal. She thought maybe because she is afraid or maybe its because Sasuke was also staring at her intently. She could feel those black orbs on her, burrowing to the depths of her soul.

"You know starring is rude." She said, looking at him eye to eye, but he didn't budge. She noticed that he was smirking, this annoyed her.

"Brush that smirk of your face or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Moving closer to Sakura. Now their faces are mere inches apart.

Sakura stiffened, rendered immobile. 'So close. I could feel his breath blowing on my skin."

"GGGGGrrrrrrooooowwwwwlllllll "

As he moved away, she was relieved and was embarrassed.

"I guess you'll eat me alive then." Still smirking. She was about to retaliate but Sasuke stood up and went for the door. Then he faced her, "Come on. Lets get that monster of yours a meal."

"You jerk!" she shouted. He on the other continued walking. She stayed there for a while but later on decided to follow him, as the fear she felt was replaced with anger.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked after seeing Sasuke frying something.

"Are you sure you're a med student? Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't answer my question with another one. And FYI, I am a med student, a top one at that."

"Then why ask stupid questions." He said still busy cooking.

She was getting more irritated. "What I meant was, why are you doing that when Mr. Zagato always delivers food for us."

"Road blocked by a boulder."

"Huh?"

Sasuke took a deep breath then turned around. He placed the newly cooked food on the counter. "They can't bring us food because a huge boulder blocked the road."

"You should have informed me earlier. I shouldn't have …" was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Can you please shot up and just eat." He gave Sakura a plate and a spoon; he sat down and started to eat.'Hurtful. So you want me to shot up? If that's what you want then so be it. I won't speak to you ever.'

She was almost done eating when Sasuke reached in and wipe something from the corner of her mouth. At that moment, a blush crept on her cheeks. She looked at the guy in front her, with a confused expression. She watched as he stoop up, put his plate on the sink then proceeded to the living room. Sakura was astonished of what Sasuke just did. She touched the part where his thumb came in contact with her skin. 'Weird'

After her meal, she brewed some coffee. She took a sip then placed the cup back on the counter. 'A hot drink is always perfect when its cold.' She saw Sasuke busy typing on the laptop. 'Maybe he would want some coffee, or maybe not. He'll just insult me again.' Scenes of what happened earlier flashed in her memory; the way he kept her warm and safe during the storm, and the sweet gesture he did earlier while eating. She smiled. 'Whatever, the coffee will serve as my thank you gift.'

She placed the coffee on the table, then sat across Sasuke. 'He seems to be so engrossed on what he is doing.' "Sasuke, the coffee is for you."

He looked up to Sakura, then to the coffee next to his laptop. "Hn." He went back to what he was doing.

'This moron is unappreciative. Sakura inhale – exhale – inhale – exhale.' "Don't worry I didn't put poison in it."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Could I get you anything then?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll just go to my room." Sasuke didn't reply.

In her room

She sat at the center of the when a bright light flashed from outside. 'Oh no not again.' She immediately covered her ears, anticipating for the thunder to follow. What she didn't anticipate was for Sasuke running towards her, with a sense of concern in his eyes. He then hugged her. Enveloping her with his warm embrace. This time, the thunderstorm lasted for hours that they ended up sleeping.

She woke up after a few hours. Darkness enveloped the room. 'Good that the storm stopped.' she thought. 'Odd. There's something heavy on stomach, not to mention, warm air blowing on my face.' She faced her side, because of this her lips got in contact with Sasuke's.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . "Aahhhhhhhhhhh" she shouted and lifted Sasuke's arms off her.

"What?! What happened?" Sasuke was in a startled state, turning his head in all direction as if finding something.

"You perv! How dare you take advantage of me!" checking if she still has her clothes on.

"Nothing happened okay."

"Then why were you all over me?"

"We must have slept with you still in my arms." He calmed down and sounded annoyed.

'Hhhhm. Maybe he's right.' Then she eyed Sasuke. 'I mean his not naked, and if we did it then I should be soar all over.'

"Sorry, I was just surprise waking up next to you." She bowed her head not noticing Sasuke walking towards her.

"Don't worry. I don't prey on unwilling subjects." He whispered to her ears. This sends electricity down to her spine. He then moved away, turn the light on, and before he went out of the room he said, "Plus if we did it, I think walking would be a problem."

_Sorry for the grammar and spelling. I'll just edit this next time._

_I wasn't able to update in time, for that I'm very sorry. Blame it on madara, he hid my laptop and it took me a month to find it (just kidding)._

_Don't forget to review or as if something doesn't make sense._

_Thx... Until next time... Bye..._


	6. Start of Something

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

"spoken words"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

_Chapter 6: Start of Something_

Sakura's POV

It's been a week after the said honeymoon. It was cut short due to an emergency in the company and Sasuke's attendance was badly needed. When they returned to Hidden Leaf, they settled in to their new home. Both of them were back to their old routines, Sakura was back to school and Sasuke was always busy with work.

'Married.' She thought while playing with her ring.

"Hello … Earth to Sakura."

"Oh, sorry Ino. I just got something on my mind."

"Don't do that again forehead. People might think that I'm crazy, talking to myself." She scolded, and then eyed the people around the restaurant then back at Sakura.

Sakura just smiled apologetically.

"Don't give me that look. Answer my question." raising an eyebrow.

"What question?"

"The how was the honeymoon question." making a quotation with her fingers.

"It was ok. The place was really beautiful and the villagers were very nice."

"What else? How about you and Sasuke?"

"We didn't talked a lot or spend time together that much. I mean the only time we were in the same place for a long time was during the storm."

"So that's it? Nothing happened?"

Sakura then remembered the events during the storm. She blushed at the thought.

"Ha! So something did happen. Come on spill it all up, and all it delicious details." you can sense Ino's excitement.

"It's not what you think, nothing happened."

"Do you expect me believe that? You got guilty plastered all over your face. So don't deny it." pointing at Sakura's tomato colored face.

"We didn't do it okay."

"Then why the red face then?"

Thinking that she didn't have the choice but to share to Ino everything.

"What a waste. To think you got that hot ass with you for days but still no action. If I were the one on your place I would have raped him on the first night."

"Sorry pig. But I'm not like you. I have class."

"Class my ass. I mean he's your husband for crying out loud. You have every right to ravish every inch of him and vice versa."

"Ravish really?"

"You should show of more skin tonight, maybe it'll ignite something." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Ino stop. I won't do anything like that. Plus Sasuke and me are not even a real couple to begin with. He's busy with his life, I'm busy with mine. We barely even talk or see each other."

"But you live in the same house."

"Yes we do. But he's already gone when I wake up and its either I'm asleep when he gets home or him busy doing something in his room."

"You mean you don't sleep in the same bed?" Sakura nodded.

"Of course we don't."

"What a bummer."

* * *

Sakura got home before dinner. She had a great day. It was nice spending time with her best friend, shopping and talking about stuffs._ 'You know forehead, you should really show more effort. You and Sasuke are married now, it's forever unless both of you get a divorce but still you need to try. In general men have a hard time reaching out, believe I've dated most of them. Scratch that, I've dated most of the hot ones.'_ She laughed at the last Ino's last remark. 'Maybe she's right.' She looked at the clock 6 p.m. 'I still got time, I'll cook and maybe we can talk over dinner.

* * *

Sasuske's POV

Sasuke had a long day. He was in his office the whole day, busy fixing and finalizing all that was need to be done for their new business venture.

He opened the refrigerator to get something to eat.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Gud evening mother. I'm just hungry."

"Don't you have food at home?"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me."

He didn't respond, instead he just took a big bite on the tomato.

"Go home mister, its already late. Your wife is waiting for you."

"I'll just call her. I'm very tired, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Go home this instant! And no buts." Mikoto said in a very angry tone.

'There's no arguing with that.' He took one more tomato from the ref then left.

* * *

When he got home, the first thing that caught his eyes was Sakura. Who was lying on the couch, sound asleep. Then a maid approached him.

"Young master, the young miss must have tired herself. She was the one who prepared dinner. She has not eaten yet, insisted on waiting for you."

"Please reheat everything. Inform me when it's done." He commanded.

The maid left.

He on the other hand sat on the edge of the couch then looked at Sakura's sleeping form. He pushed aside the stands of hair that was covering her face. 'Sakura. A beautiful flower indeed.' Not minding the strange feeling he has at the moment watching her.

His action had awoken Sakura. She rubbed her eyes then opened them. Sasuke stood up immediately.

"Sasuke, you're here." She sat down and tried to fix her appearance.

"Don't worry. You look fine." Expressionless.

"You shouldn't have waited."

"It's fine."

"Young master, dinner is ready."

"Hn. Come on let's eat." Offering his hand to her. He helps her up and ushered her towards her sit. He pulled out her sit.

"Thanks."

* * *

Dinner went out smoothly. It didn't go like how Sakura planned, they didn't talked maybe because both were hungry.

Sasuke accompanied her towards her room. Before she could enter he said, "Thank you." Then left.

When he got to his room, he changed his clothes and lay down on his bed.

"Maybe brother was right."

_Flashback:_

_Itachi entered his office. "Bro here's the papers you need to sign."_

"_What do you need?"_

"_What made you think that?"_

"_You could have asked somebody to send it me._

"_You got me there. Let me cut to the chase, how is my brother adjusting to being married?"_

_"None of your business."_

"_Come on. Shed some light."_

"_Mother asked you to do this didn't she?"_

"_Got me again."_

"_You can tell her that I'm fine."_

"_She won't be satisfied with that. To tell you honestly she more concerned about your wife. Have you been treating her good?"_

'_We greet each other but that's it.' He thought_

"_Sasuke, be nice to my sister-in-law. I know you. Don't be insensitive. Take care of her, remember she is your responsibility now. You may not love her but at least try to treat her like family."_

_He just looked at his brother, not bothering to answer._

"_Don't worry she'll accept you, if you just let her."_

"_By the way little bro, Dr. Xanders been wanting to reach you but she said your phone is unattended. Give him a call." Itachi left._

_Sasuke took his phone, called his doctor._

_End Flashback_

"If I will let her." He said while placing his hand on his heart.

* * *

Sakura's POV

After she closed the door. She squealed, feeling giddy. She then looked at her hand. The hand that Sasuke held as he accompanied her. She smiled thinking 'I hope this would be a start for us.' She lay on her bed not bothering to change.

After an hour, Sakura still can't sleep. She decided to drink some milk. She was surprised to see Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?"

"Hn"

She took some milk from the ref then sat to the sit next to him. She noticed the papers on the table.

"According to study, our body needs sleep you know." Sasuke looked at her. "To rest and recharge."

"I can't sleep. Might as well use the time to get some work done." he then drunk some water.

"But don't you think its too much. You should watch tv or read a book or anything that will help you unwind."

Sakura wasn't offended that Sasuke didn't replied.

"You must really like doing your job?"

"Maybe. I've been doing this since I graduated high school."

"You mean, you were working while you were in collage."

He nodded.

"Wow. Your parent's must be proud."

"Mom is always happy of what I accomplish. But my dad, not so?"

"So your doing this for your dad?"

"I could care less on what he thinks. But many people are working for the company. Their employment is the reason why they are not hungry and able to send their children to school. The company supports many families. Without us (Uchiha corp) were do you think will they go?"

Sakura was amazed at what she just heard. She looked at Sasuke. She thought he was a typical business man, spear headed and money grabbing jerk. 'How wrong was I.' Now she new why he leaves so early in the morning and comes home late at night. He works so hard, not for himself but for the employees of the company. 'Maybe that's why he's so serious. Because he has to be. I mean all that pressure resting on his shoulders.'

"Your starring again."

"Sorry."

There was silence.

Sakura drunk the remaining contents from the glass.

"Do you usually have a hard time sleeping?"

'Did I herd it right? Did Sasuke actually started a conversation?' after a few seconds she responded. She smiled. "Actually no. Maybe because I'm still not used to the place."

"Hn."

'Hn? Thne conversation just ended.' Sakura felt a little disappointed.

"I know its hard for you." Sasuke said. Now they see each other eye to eye. He continued, "I'm sorry."

"We both know that neither of us wanted this. It's not your fault. But for the sake of our family and the company we have to be in this marriage. I suggest that we should help each cope with the situation."

He stood up. "Let's start over." He offered his hand.

Sakura understood what he meant. "Clean slate for both of us." She shook his hand.

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank god I'm done with the first parts of the story.**

**What do think about the chapter? I hope you liked it.**

**Some scenes were not part of the plan, but I guess it fitted into the story just fine.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling. I'll edit when I can or want to MWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAHAAAA A . . . .  
**

**It may take a little longer for me update, I'll be very busy for the next couple of weeks.**

**That it, for now . . . . Bye . . . . Dont forget to read and review . . . . :)**


End file.
